


Quick Comfort

by Prey_Rabbit (Peter_Rabbit)



Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Mouthplay, Non-sexual vore, Panic Attacks, Soft and safe, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Prey_Rabbit
Summary: Virgil gets scared by a screamer video and immediately goes to Patton for a safe place to calm down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Quick Comfort

Virgil’s phone hit the opposite wall with a thud, sending even more panic through him as he quickly jumped off the bed after it. He hesitated a moment before picking it up again, the monster’s face still present on the screen but thankfully there weren't any present cracks against the screen, he quickly left the app and pocketed his device. He tried to steady his breathing, but everytime he closed his eyes the monster’s face came back. 

“Patton.. I need Patton,” he muttered to himself, as he left his room and quickly headed to the kitchen where the moral side could almost always be found.

This time was no different as Patton was in the process of baking cookies, snacking on the cookie dough and chocolate chips as he did. Virgil knocked on the door frame of the kitchen, causing Patton to turn with a bright smile, “Hey, kiddo, how can I help?”

“Uh.. I.. I was just-” Virgil stuttered, his hands shaking and tears slowly coming to his eyes, “There was a- a screamer..”

Patton’s eyes widened, he set the spoon down on the counter and crossed the kitchen. His hands hovered over Virgil’s hands, silently asking if he could touch Virgil. Virgil half nodded as he took Patton’s hands in his own. Patton softly rubbed his thumbs over the back of Virgil’s hands, “I’m sorry, Virgil, I know those type of videos are rough for you.”

“Patton, can- can you do the thing?” Virgil asked nervously, his form already shrinking.

Patton gave him a soft smile, “Sure, I’d love to. Come ‘ere,” he answered and sat down on the kitchen floor, pulling Virgil down with him. 

Virgil sighed in relief and let himself shrink all the way down to just a few inches. Patton quickly leaned forward and scooped Virgil up into his hands. “I’m putting you in my mouth now, okay?” he said, to make sure that everything was communicated clearly and Virgil knew exactly what was going to happen.

Virgil nodded and Patton slipped him into his mouth. He leaned against the lower cabinets as he gently played with Virgil in his mouth, knowing the contact was what Virgil needed most to comfort him and distract him from what had scared him in the first place.

He let his tongue roll over Virgil and pushed him along from cheek to cheek like a piece of hard candy. He was extra careful not to bite down or even press too harshly with his teeth, not wanting to give Virgil anything else to worry about. After a few minutes he moved Virgil to the front of his mouth again, “I’m gon’ swa’oh now,” he mumbled softly, giving Virgil plenty of warning and time to disagree. All he got in return was a small readjustment in his mouth and he took another second before tilting his head back and swallowing Virgil.

Virgil didn’t move on his way down, letting Patton’s muscles push him down with little effort. He landed in Patton’s stomach and smiled softly to himself, the anxiety having already left him. “Thanks Patton.”

“Of course Virgil,” Patton replied. He slowly got back up and finished making the cookies.


End file.
